KISS DEFT
Noted as a famous aircraft thoroughly used by the N.B, KISS DEFT (Or the abbreviation: F/A-X1) is a next generation stealth-aircraft designed and built by AA (Alexandrian Aerospace) for main use in the Alexandrian Air force and for exportation to the rest of the N.B. The KISS DEFT has been recognised for it's high tactical advantage in the battlefield and it's stealth technology, also recognised for being still heavily classified. Development During the early 2030's. Alexandria drew plans for a new fighter aircraft (Although being heavily classified at the time was eventually released of the specifications of the fighter) due to the general below-average quality of imported designs such as the SU-30AE. Tests of this new aircraft begun in the Corvaelian mountainous region as a training ground where it was shown to have rapid success with the fuselage capable of handling aerodynamic flight tests where another nation; Corvaelia begun assistance in developing this new aircraft and still does. Eventually after modifications to the air frame, the KISS DEFT aircraft was eventually finalised and ready for exportation to highly-trusted nations. Specifications: * Length: 25.5 * Wingspan: 18m * Height: 4.5m * Speed: Mach 1+ * Capable of carrying 5 interior missiles inside the payload bay. Weapon packages such as missile pods are capable of being added giving 12 more pylons on the wings. KISS DEFT F/A-X2 Clementine The F/AX-512 Clementine is a medium-to-long range cranked-delta wing stealth fighter aircraft designed and built by Alexandria for use in the Nordic Brotherhood. It uses stealth shaping and coating technology along with 2D Thrust vectoring for optimal performance on the battlefield. It was first conceived in early 2019 designed by S.Allott as a viable sister for KISS DEFT to work alongside it, or to eventually replace it as Fighter/Attacker role and begun flight tests late 2019 in June, showing it's potential and now has begun its first trials in the battlefield against the Nordic War in Operation Shattered Glass. It's design was also developed by: * The N.B * Alexandrian Systems * Alexandrian Department of Defence * A.A.F Development It is powered by the R.O.S power-plant, a highly powerful after-burning turbofan engine capable of propelling aircraft to Mach 2+. It begun its trials during the development of KISS DEFT itself in which it was halted due to the instability of it. It was continued shortly after with the X-02 air-frame, which also was shown to be unstable leading to a tragic crash on the 7th of April 2019. The X-02(UARD) project was shortly after cancelled leaving the R.O.S power-plant again on its own. Months later, a new air-frame was conceived as a predecessor to the KISS DEFT, the Clementine, which was proved to be stable with the R.O.S power-plant, and was fitted with it shortly after due to successful flight tests. Stability in the air-frame has been met through all-moving tail fins, a large cranked-delta wing with frontal canards & ventral fins to provide more horizontal stability. Specifications: * Length: 27.5m * Wingspan: 20m * Height: 5m * Speed: Mach 2+ * Capable of carrying 6 interior missiles, 6 more on the pylons & fuselage, furthermore it can be fitted with the KISS DEFTs weaponry & packaging, such as missile pods.